The Non-consensual Consent
by The Gleameyes808
Summary: L calls Light for a private meeting in an uninhabited floor of the Kira investigation building. Wonder what its about? Read on and find out! WARNING: Definitely not for kids. Contains hardcore boy-on-boy action. You have been warned!


**The Non-consensual Consent**

Author's Note: Gleam-eyes here! This my first L X Light fanfic! I present to you this (rather long) one-shot of pure, unadulterated smut! Enjoy ;-). Don't make no money off this fic, I do it for the love of yaoi.

* * *

Light Yagami walked thru the dark corridors of the 15th floor of the investigation building. Nothing and nobody was on that floor so Light wondered why L sent him there. Of the excessive fifty-floored building L built for the purpose of catching Kira, only the top floors are used by L and his team for investigative purposes. The lower floors were rented to shops but L never let anyone enter above the 10th floor because of his extremely careful, to the point of being paranoid, nature. And so the floor Light was currently on was devoid of any light or furniture.

Light thought of trying the light switches but figured that whatever L will tell him that required going to this floor that had no surveillance cameras, was of strictest confidentiality so he thought better of it.

/The dark, huh?/ Light thought while he traversed a corridor leading to a more secluded part of the floor. Outside he was composed but the back of his neck prickled and he can't shake the feeling that someone's watching him. But that's impossible, he thought, there are no cameras on this floor and Light believed that L would be joining him later on so he was the only one there. But he can't get rid of the feeling and he thought of the reason why that was so.

/It must be because of all the times L jumped me out of nowhere during this past month./ Light blushed slightly at the thought.

It's true. He and L have had a relationship that was more than just being members of the Kira investigation. For the past month, L had been increasingly inventive in showing how much he loved Light, especially his body. Just when Light thought that he may have tried everything there was in the book, L surprises him with a totally unexpected move or position that always manages to melt him into mush and leave him totally drained and exhausted but deeply satisfied.

"Haa..." Light sighed while the memories of those times filled his mind and made him slightly aroused. He mentally shook himself, saying that he should focus on the matter at hand. It just might be something important related to the Kira case that L wanted to confide in him first and test before they tell the rest of the investigation team. It was unnerving how L can shift from being the world's best detective to this deliciously sexual person that always makes Light sink into putty. He should try to keep his mind as sharp as possible because meeting L's mind is always a mental challenge he highly enjoys. There is probably nobody else he considers as equal to himself in mental power than him.

After their last tryst, he had asked L to have a 3-day break in their sexual activities which had been occurring almost everyday. He hadn't told L why he wanted a break but L just agreed without asking. In truth, Light just wants a pause from figuring out whether the next thing they'll do is work or something that requires touching inappropriate places, because these things seem to blur into one thing nowadays. However, the gleam in L's eyes told Light that he should prepare himself for what will happen at the end of those three days because it'll definitely make him scream.

/Its been three days.../ All those thoughts ran through his head as he reached the end of the corridor and stood in front of the door to the room that L said they would meet. Strangely, the whole day passed without any sign that L remembered that their agreed break was over and since the investigation team was pretty busy today, he understood that the great L had lots to do. Light had been anxious all day because of the deadline and was expecting L to jump him anytime... and he was slightly disappointed when nothing happened at all today. Now the day was almost over and he was about to retire to his room when L called him out to meet him here.

Light opened the door and walked inside. The room was bare and the only source of illumination was the moonlight coming from the big glass window lining one side of the room. Light thought that the light was sufficient enough for L and him to see each other in the room and so didn't turn on the light switches. But as he let go of the door handle and the door swung closed, the feeling of being watched suddenly heightened and he whirled around to see a figure moving to tackle him to the ground. He couldn't evade it and fell to the floor with the intruder on top of him.

"Oof!" The fall knocked all the breath in him and for an instant left him dazed. The unknown assailant took advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration and pulled Light's hands behind his back. Light, regaining his senses, tried to pull away his hands but the intruder held them in an iron grip. Suddenly, "click, click!", Light felt his wrists enveloped by cold metal.

"Shit!" Light thrashed with all his might, trying to dislodge the person who handcuffed him but there was only so much he could do with his hands tied behind his back. Then that person forcefully and resolutely rolled him so that his back was facing the said person with the assailant sitting on Light's ass.

"Dammit!" Light bucked his hips but he began to feel helpless as he failed to dislodge the person attacking him. Worse still, he could feel that person's heat permeating through the fabric of his pants.

/Oh shit, he isn't gonna...!/

"You seem to be in a tight spot, Light-kun." The intruder spoke calmly.

"...! L?!" Light exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, that's right... And you thought I forgot about the deadline of your little break, didn't you, Light-kun?" L said while pulling off the ski cap he was wearing that concealed his characteristic spiky hair.

"..." Light said nothing as he pondered why L would go through such lengths to stage this ambush. Even foregoing his preferred clothing of a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants with an all-black ensemble, a black shirt and pants that blended well with the dark environment.

"You're wondering why I did this much in staging this ambush, right, Light-kun?" Great minds do think alike and Light felt like L was reading his mind as he said exactly what he thought.

"Its because..." L shifted higher on Light's abdomen and leaned his mouth near Light's right ear. His breath raising goosebumps on Light's skin.

"...I'm going to rape you."

"!" Light could scarcely believe what he's hearing. L is going to rape him?! Right here, right now?

"You're not serious are you?" Light asked dourly, trying to keep his fear from showing in his voice.

"No, I am completely serious, Light-kun. I am going to take you like a predator who lurks in the shadows, ambushing their victim to fulfill their sexual needs, whether they want to or not..." L's smirk was audible in his voice.

"...In other words: Rape." L licks the side of Light's neck and nips at his earlobe. He smiles devilishly as he feels Light shudder in spite of himself. "You better be prepared, Light-kun."

"Nh" Light breathes, trying to ignore the spirals of feeling brought by L's actions. "No, you shouldn't do this, Ryuuzaki. We still have work tomorrow."

"I gave the team a break for tomorrow." L said simply.

Light's eyes went wide. "You... you went ahead and gave them a break so that you can get away with doing this to me?!"

"Its not just that Light-kun. The taskforce has been working exceedingly hard these past days and it would not do for them to be so fatigued that they cannot do their work well." L explained. "Now, that is quite enough time for playing the reluctant victim, Light-kun. It is time we start."

Light shivered as a thrill of fear shoots up his spine at L's words. But that's not all he's feeling. Inexplicably, the arousal that started due to his recollection of past encounters with L was not abated by L's declaration that he was going to rape him. Rather, he is now dealing with a full-on erection.

/Why am I aroused? L is going to rape me! When did I become a person who gets a hard-on when someone's going to rape him?!/ Light berated himself internally.

His thoughts were shattered as L reached below him and unzipped his trousers, fondling him in the process. "I can see you are aroused, Light-kun. I did not know you are a person who gets off on getting raped..." L let out a malicious chuckle, deepening Light's blush and increasing his sense of foreboding.

"It gives me an idea on how our encounters will play out from this time on..." L suddenly jammed his hand down Light's boxers and roughly grabbed his erection.

"Ah!" Light exclaimed at the rough handling but L took advantage and stuffed two of his fingers into Light's mouth.

"Now, be a good boy and suck. Or I will leave you in handcuffs after I'm done." L said menacingly.

Light shuddered. He had a feeling that L was completely serious about his threat. He sucked on L's fingers and got them as wet as he can, knowing that his saliva is the only thing L will use to prepare him for what was to come. Meanwhile, L never ceased his rough stroking on Light's member which started to drip precome on the floor below.

"Mm... mgh... ghaa..." Light moaned around the long digits thrusting into his mouth, mirroring the actions done to the most sensitive of his flesh. Fluid dripped down his chin as the appendages thrust more into the hot wet cavern. The hand gripping his nether regions slowly slid up his body and fondled his nipples, pinching the pink pebbled flesh. Apparently satisfied that his fingers are sufficiently wet, L let out a small hum as he pulled his fingers from Light's mouth. Light tensed in anticipation as he felt that hand move lower and lower until he felt those slick fingers trace his secret entrance.

"Ngh... A-ah! L!" Light gasped at the decadent sensations. Cloth rustled and handcuffs clinked as L scooted lower on Light's body. His warm, solid weight trapping him more effectively than any restraint.

"My, my, Light. It seems you're enjoying this more than you should. Well then, let's see how you'll like this!" L suddenly shoved his two fingers to the knuckle into Light's tight orifice.

"Aaaaaaah! Ahh! Hggh..." Light's head tipped back as his shouts filled the four corners of the room. His body shuddered in pleasure-pain. Then his form suddenly became as limp as a rag doll. L's hand cradled Light's head as it fell, preventing any injury other than inflicted by himself.

"That's right... You are MY prey, Light-kun. I get to play with you any way I want... And you're going to lie there and take it like a good little victim..." L whispered darkly, lips centimeters from Light's ear. He licked Light's nape and blew across it, raising the little hairs on the back of Light's neck and the heady feeling coiling in his abdomen.

Light shuddered one last time then fell silent, waiting in bated anticipation for L's next move. L shifted once more, his lips sucking at the skin at the junction of Light's neck and shoulder, intent on leaving a mark. He then started to move his fingers in and out Light's sweet hole.

"Aggh... Ahhh... Ah." Light let out little noises with each inward glide of those long, clever fingers. Thankfully, some of the ache subsided from the initial thrust so it wasn't as bad as before. It receded into a dull throb that is quickly being taken over by pleasure. Mind-bending pleasure as L resumed his stroking of Light's forgotten penis.

"Ahhh-yes, L! AH!" Light's eyes widened as L brushed that spot within him that renders him into a babbling, intelligible pile of mush. He feels the unmistakable feeling of release building in his ballocks. "L, I'm going to com-"

L's hand suddenly tightened vice-like on Light's member. "Hiiii!" Light let out an uncharacteristic girly squeal in protest. "L! Why do you-"

"I did not give you permission to come, Light-kun..." L bent forward and whispered against the shell of his ear. "...Until I am buried hilt-deep into your hot, tight ass and fucking you to the ground."

Light blushed scarlet at the sheer profanity coming from L's lips, at the same time his arousal shot straight through the roof at the promise of having sex to the limit of his endurance with this insatiable man.

L positioned himself at Light's entrance. "Are you ready, Light-kun?"

/You already know the answer to that./ But Light gave it anyway. Light looked back at L and said it breathlessly. "Yes."

L pushed inside, his cock head stretching Light obscenely wide as his body yielded to the intrusion. Inch by inch, L's cock disappeared into Light's hole, the ring of muscle greedy, red and wanton as it took in the length and girth of that prodigious pole of flesh. L penetrated Light until his balls were touching Light's taint and Light was reduced to a quivering, moaning pile of mush.

"Ahhhhhn, ahhhhn... Haaaaahn..." Light's indecipherable moans echoed as L took him in slow, purposeful strokes, his balls slapping against Light's ass with each delectable thrust.

"Need to see your face..." L muttered. Suddenly, he grabbed Light's shoulders and manhandled him face-up, all while impaled to the hilt on his thick cock.

"Hyaaaaaah! AHHHH!" The thrusts started to speed up, getting harder and faster, the sheer force propelling Light forward, back scraping the floor countless times. Light felt the approach of the precipice, the moment of sweet release bearing down on him.

Suddenly L stopped. Light let a groan of deep protest. "Why are you ~aah~ stopp ~haah~ Do it already!" He could hardly remember the times he was denied release.

"...Light-kun. Look here." L pointed to the right. Light, greatly annoyed, turned to get it over with and continue with the hot fucking, when his eyes widened with what he was seeing. There, in the dark of the room, the wide glass windows turned into perfect mirrors which reflected everything in the room. Yes, everything. Light could see himself, his heavy-lidded eyes dark with pleasure, his flushed cheeks, his hair tousled from the sex, his clothes in disarray. Most of all, he could see himself bound, spread open wantonly for L, whose cock was almost all inside his most secret orifice.

Lust flared through Light at the sight. He could hardly tear his gaze from the sensual creature astride his dominant and believe that was himself. Just then L started to move. Light watched himself get penetrated, get reamed out on L's big cock. Unable to keep his eyes open on the sensations, his eyes fluttered closed as he let out a soul-deep groan at the fullness he felt inside of him. At the complete bliss that L is giving him.

"Ah, ah, L! More, deeper... L!"

"With pleasure."

L pulled him upright in his arms, grabbed his hips and shoved him down on his cock.

"Ahhhhhh... Deep...!"

L claimed his lips in a deep soul-searing kiss, hips working hard, driving his cock into Light's sweet little hole and Light is meeting him thrust-for-thrust. They kissed each other until they needed air and then held each other in their eyes. One in the goal of reaching the peak of pleasure, L held Light by the hips, lifted him until his cock was free of his hole and slammed him down on his hot pole.

"Aughhhhh! Anf, anf... Hgggggnnhh!" Light's cries were a melody to L's ears and he loved to make his lover cry out in the throes of sex. Light shuddered, moaned and let out more of his delectable cries as L plunged him once, twice, thrice...

"Ah, ah, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light let out a hoarse shout as his seed erupted from his cock, painting his abdomen. Triggered by his lover's climax, L pounded into Light, the slick sound of flesh slapping as L buried himself to the hilt and released deep into his lover.

"Haa... Haa... Haa..." The sound of two males panting filled the room. Their figures still so intertwined that it can't be distinguished from afar where one stops and the other starts. Slowly they stirred and the raven-haired one reached for the back of the other and unlocked the handcuffs that bound his hands. Carefully, he disentangled their limbs and pulled himself free of the sweet embrace of his lover's body. The grunt issued from his lover's mouth became as sigh as the raven started to massage his chafed wrists, relieving blood flow to the area.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" He asks.

" 'M fine." The brunet responded sleepily. "Though, that was intense..." He mumbled as he leaned on his lover. "...You raped me after all."

"I see that Light-kun must sleep. And for the record, that was not rape. Light-kun gave me his consent and even begged me to continue fucking him senseless." L stated matter-of-factly.

"L!" Light blushed in spite of all that transpired that night. Then he pauses and thinks back. "Well... all right, I didn't protest that much..."

"See? It wasn't rape."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

The two stared at each other then burst out laughing. Guffawing gamely, L reached out, grabbed Light and gave him a chaste kiss. "Does it matter? I liked it, you liked it and I desire to do it again in the near future, if you don't mind."

Light chuckled and touched their foreheads together. "For you, L, I'll always give you my non-consensual consent."

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: Yo! Thank you for all the followers and those who favorited The Non-consensual Consent! But guys, don't stop there, review review review! Ten reviews for this fic and I might just make and upload a "morning after" sequel fic... Well, let's find out shall we? ;-)


End file.
